Work vehicles (and other vehicles) may usefully be equipped with multi-speed transmissions, including, for example, transmissions with multiple ranges and speeds. Operators of such vehicles may select the appropriate speed/range/gear for a particular task (or may have it selected on their behalf, such as by various computing systems included in the vehicles), based upon considerations that may include the desired wheel speed, the torque required for a particular operation, and so on. In certain instances, changes between speeds/ranges/gears may be effected via one or more actuators (e.g., one or more valves), which may control the delivery of pressure (or other actuating force) to particular shifting mechanisms, such as clutches. For example, algorithms associated with a transmission control unit (“TCU”) may control the pressure applied at a given friction clutch in order to facilitate a shifting operation. Similarly, TCU algorithms may control hydraulic actuation of a shift collar to engage a selected gear.